


You Are My One and Only

by bestkeptsecret_biggestmistake



Series: Small Bump [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:10:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2307497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestkeptsecret_biggestmistake/pseuds/bestkeptsecret_biggestmistake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton is pretty sure he's a top contender for World's Biggest Perv.</p>
<p>Or the one where Calum gets knocked up and Ashton's libido makes him his own worst enemy</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My One and Only

**Author's Note:**

> this is dumb and rushed but once again i said i'd write something to go along with the first fic in this ~series so... here we are. sorry if it's a bit of a let down haha :l

            Ashton floated into consciousness with a groan. He fought it for a minute, tried to chase back the fleeting blanket of sleep, but all in vain. He groaned again when he accepted it, snuggled in closer to his boyfriend and wrapped a protective arm around his middle. A lazy smile took over his face at the feeling of the baby bump under his hand. It had been almost three months and he still couldn’t believe that he had actually created life. He thought back to the day when he’d first found out; how he’d come home to find Calum crying in their bathroom with four positive pregnancy tests in his hand. He remembered holding Calum close and crying with him, mostly happy but also completely terrified because _holy shit_ they were going to be _parents_. He remembered the trips to doctor after doctor, trying to figure out how it was even possible; having the phrase “one in a million” and “miracle” repeated over and over.  
            He was shaken from his reminiscing when he heard Calum let out a low moan. Ashton chuckled a bit, wondering what Calum was dreaming about. He gasped when Calum started grinding back against him. He held his breath and tried to think about disgusting things, anything to keep him from getting hard. He was trying not to be the world’s biggest perv. Here was his boyfriend, innocently sleeping and _carrying his child_ , for Christ’s sake, and all Ashton could think about was how turned on he was. If there was an award for Biggest Perv Ashton felt like he had a good shot at it at this point. He was probably a top contender for it.  
            Calum stilled for a minute before rolling over and opening his eyes, looking far too awake for how early it was.   
       “Morning,” Calum rasped snuggling in close to Ashton and tilting his head up for a kiss. “Did you sleep well?”

            Ashton took in his messy hair, his lips that always managed to look puffy and swollen in the mornings; imagined those lips wrapped around his cock. He wondered if he’d get a trophy for this. Would it have _World’s Biggest Pervert_ engraved on it? Or something a little more classy? Maybe he could have it written in French or Italian to give it that _je ne sais quoi_. He might be a perv, but he’d be a classy one, damnit.  
   “Mmhmm,” Ashton replied eventually giving Calum his kiss even though still at war with his libido. “Feel like a shower though, I’m gonna-” Ashton hopped out of bed and all but ran to the bathroom leaving a stunned Calum behind him.

            He was beneath the running water in no time, the music on his phone turned up loud enough to drown out any noise he might make. With a sigh of relief he wrapped a hand around his rapidly hardening cock, the other bracing himself against the wet tile wall. He allowed himself a quiet groan of relief at the contact. Water streamed down his face, forcing his eyes shut. He started working himself over, more determined to get himself off as soon as possible than making it really good for himself. He was so close, teetering right on the edge of his orgasm when he let himself think about it, fucking Calum with one hand braced protectively over his baby bump and the other teasing his sensitive nipples. Ashton let out a low groan, waves of satisfaction rolling over him when the shower curtain was flung open.  
       “What the _fuck_?!”  
            Ashton flinched as he made eye contact with a fuming Calum.   
       “What. The. Fuck?” Calum repeated staring at the come coating Ashton’s fist.   
   “I’m-” Ashton stumbled trying to think if something to say.   
       “Am I that repulsive now?” Calum huffed crossing his arms.   
   “I- what?” Ashton asked, not sure if he was being thick because of his post-orgasm haze or if Calum really wasn’t making any sense.  
       “You haven’t touched me for WEEKS,” Calum accused. Ashton worried about the shade of Scarlett he was turning. “I was right there this morning trying to get you worked up and I find you in here, BY YOURSELF, getting off? What the fuck Ashton?”   
   “No- I- wait. I’m,” Ashton struggled to find words. “You’re not repulsive at all, baby. You’re really, really hot actually. You don’t know how hard it’s been to not bend you over and just, take you. Like I want to all the time, you’ve been glowing for months and it’s really fucking me up.”   
            Calum’s face started returning to its normal color.  
       “Well why haven’t you fucked me then?” Calum asked; arms still loosely crossed above his little tummy.   
   “Because,” Ashton replied feeling his face heating up even under the cool spray of water. “You’re pregnant Calum. What if I- what if we _do it_ and I hurt it.”  
            Calum stared back at him incredulously.   
       “Hurt it? Ashton we- it’s not like we have to do anything rough or crazy. Just fuck me for fucks sake.”  
   “I can’t,” Ashton said with a shake of his head, “I don’t want to risk it.”  
            Calum stared back at him in silence.   
   “I’m sorry.” Ashton mumbled trying to appease him.   
       “What if the doctor tells you its safe? Then would you?” Calum asked.   
   “Of course,” Ashton agreed, “I just don’t wanna hurt the baby. Or you. It’s my job to keep you both safe. I don’t want to mess up before the baby is even born.”   
            Calum’s face softened at that.   
       “Alright.” He agreed taking off his boxers and climbing into the shower with Ashton. “We’ll talk to the doctor tomorrow at the check-up. Now, wash me.”   
       Ashton giggled at Calum’s demand but complied, thankful Calum seemed to have forgiven him for the time being.

 

~~~  
     

 

     “Everything is looking great, daddies. Looks like we’re right about 13 weeks along.” The doctor smiled at them.   
Calum let out a sigh of relief from where he lay on the examination table.   
     “If you look right here,” the doctor pointed at the computer screen, “you’ll see your baby. Here’s the head right over here.”  
Calum didn’t realize he was crying until Ashton gave his hand a comforting squeeze.   
    “You okay there, dad?” The doctor asked.   
            Calum started to reply but was surprised to find the doctor wasn’t staring at him, but was looking at Ashton instead. He had one hand still gripping Calum’s tight and the other was covering his mouth while he cried.   
    “I’ll give you two a few minutes.” The doctor said walking out of the room with an understanding smile.   
       “Ashton?” Calum asked softly, “Are you alright baby?”   
            At the word ‘ _baby_ ’ Ashton finally let out an audible sob.   
 “I’m okay,” he nodded emphatically, “I’m sorry, I just- that’s our baby Calum. I just saw my baby for the first time.”   
       “You big softie,” Calum scoffed still holding back his own tears. He grabbed Ashton’s shirt and tugged him down for a kiss. It was far more wet than he was used to, in ways that weren’t exactly pleasant. Eventually Ashton pulled back and searched the room for tissues.

       “Are you alright now?” Calum patted his husband’s hand sympathetically.   
 “Yeah, yeah I’m good.” Ashton smiled.   
            They both looked up when there was a knock at the door.   
    “Are we ready to go on?” The doctor asked peeking her head in.   
       “Yes, definitely,” Calum replied.   
 “Sorry about that.” Ashton apologized with a bashful look to the ground.   
     “It’s more than alright,” she said. ” we get it all the time; it’s a totally normal reaction. Now do we want to get some pictures of your baby?”  
       “Yes!” Came Calum's excited reply. He laid back to let her put more gel on his tummy. They let her work in silence for a while, watching their baby on screen.   
       “So doc, is it true that we can’t have sex while I’m pregnant?”   
            Ashton squawked and nearly choked, looking down at Calum in disbelief.  
 “Calum,” he hissed, clearly embarrassed.   
     “No, no, it’s all right. We get this question all the time. And you should be fine,” the doctor chuckled. “Just be careful, nothing too extreme. Certain positions will obviously be better than others, just follow all the same rules you normally would in regards to your baby bump, no laying on it; for the most part you should be good to go though!”  
       Calum turned to give Ashton a smirk that clearly read “I told you so”.   
            Ashton sighed a bit, still embarrassed but also relieved that he wouldn’t have to wank alone in the shower every morning. 

 

 

~~~

 

 

       “I told you.” Calum growled pressing Ashton up against the door of his car.   
   “ _Jesus_ ,” Ashton hissed when Calum groped him through his jeans. “Not here Calum, wait until we’re not in public, fuck.”  
            Calum pouted but stepped back to let Ashton escape to the driver’s side. Calum slid in after him with a sly grin. He waited a few minutes until Ashton had relaxed to sneak his hand over to grip Ashton’s thigh. Ashton gave him a soft smile in reply, somehow still oblivious to Calum’s mischievousness. His eyes went wide as Calum’s hands trailed up higher.   
       “Calum,” Ashton almost pleaded when Calum began to undo his zipper, “I’m gonna crash.”  
   “No you won’t.” Calum giggled reaching a hand in Ashton’s pants to rub him through his underwear.   
       “God I’ve missed your cock.” Calum whispered in his ear, nibbling at the lobe a little.   
   “Fuck,” Ashton drawled out speeding up. “You’re going to be the death of me.” Calum grinned at the lack of protest as he bent down to mouth at Ashton’s cock through the material of his boxers. He continued teasing Ashton the entire ride home, relishing in the affect he had on him.  
   “We’re here.” Ashton almost yelled pulling up in front of their house. Calum reluctantly let himself be pushed up, giggled at Ashton’s attempts to pull his own shirt down over his hard on. Calum scrambled out of the car almost as quickly as Ashton did, only barely beating him inside.   
       “No,” Calum protested when Ashton tried to lead him towards the bedroom. “Stay out here for now, I need to get something ready first.”   
   “Are you kidding?” Ashton huffed.   
       “It’ll be worth it baby. Ten minutes, tops.” Calum promised before scurrying down the hall and locking their bedroom door behind him.   
           Ashton sat on the couch alone flicking through TV stations for the better part of thirty minutes when Calum finally called for him. Ashton all but ran down the hall, eager to see what Calum had been so secretive about. When he opened up the door to their bedroom he was shocked to find the room lit only by the mass of candles spread around the room. The stereo system came to life with a click and the crooning of Marvin Gaye. Ashton’s jaw dropped when he saw Calum in one of Ashton’s big plaid button down shirt and a pair of black lacy panties.   
       “Hey,” Calum simpered from where he lounged on the bed.  
   “Hey,” Ashton responded dumbly.   
       “Well?” Calum asked impatiently “Are you gonna fuck me or did I just do all of this for nothing?”   
Ashton chose to walk over to Calum instead of replying, quickly shimmying out of his clothes.   
            He crawled over top of Calum, hovering over him while they kissed. He carefully slid Calum panties off, taking his place between Calum’s lewdly spread legs, slowly wrapping his hand around Calum’s already hard cock. He traced a finger down to Calum’s hole, moaning when he felt the slick traces of lube. Two fingers slid in fairly easily, evidence of Calum’s eagerness and preparation. He began working his fingers in and out of Calum, getting hard thinking of being inside Calum again. He stared, almost in awe, of the way Calum’s hard cock lay pressed against his baby bump, smearing pre-come on it. Tentatively Ashton scissored his fingers, satisfied when Calum groaned throwing his head back and rocking down onto the intruding fingers. After a third finger was added Calum grew impatient, the slick, messy sounds of Ashton’s fingers sliding in and out of him turning him on, increasing his frustration.  
       “Come on,” Calum whimpered pulling Ashton up for a kiss. “I need you so bad baby, it’s been so long.”

            Ashton kissed him for a moment longer, fighting the urge to tease him like he wanted. Ashton finally did as he was asked, one hand bracing himself over Calum, the other cautiously guiding his cock down to Calum’s hole, barely pushing in.   
       “Ashton, just- fuck. Come on.” Calum whined pushing his hips back.   
  “I don’t want to hurt you.” Ashton admitted with a shaky voice.   
       “Babe,” Calum said pulling Ashton back in close, hands on either side of his face to demand his full attention. “You’re not gonna hurt me.” He gave Ashton a butterfly kiss. “Now,” he said pushing Ashton away. “Get on your back.”  
Ashton barely had time to comply before Calum was climbing on top of him, one hand holding Ashton’s cock while he sank down on it, the other steadying himself on Ashton’s chest.   
       “ _Yesss,”_ Calum moaned when he was finally full. “I’m not gonna last long.” He panted already bouncing on Ashton’s cock. He whined like it was all too much but moaned about it not being enough. Ashton moved his hands from their grip on Calum’s waist, allowing them to roam over his tummy, hands pressed over the swell of his stomach as he fucked himself on Ashton’s cock. Within minutes he was coming all over Ashton’s chest.   
       “No-” Calum protested when he felt Ashton pulling out. “Want you to keep going. Wanna know I got you off too.”   
            Ashton complied with a grunt, big hands spreading Calum open while he fucked up into him hard and fast. Calum moaned at the feeling of Ashton’s cock stretching him open, babbled about how much he’d missed it.   
   “Go on,” he said feeling Ashton’s and tensing under his hands, “come for me.”   
            Ashton’s thrusts went sloppy and then still, hips dropping back on the mattress as he rode out his high. He appreciated Calum staying there, letting him finish but let out a grunt when he felt Calum picking up the pace.   
   “What are you- oh.” Ashton cut himself off when he noticed Calum’s hand working himself over. “You’re already hard again?” Ashton asked incredulously.   
       “Mmm” Calum whimpered increasing his pace. “Oh god,” he moaned “Oh god ohgodoh GOD I’m-” Calum went silent, body tensing up and going still as the waves of his second orgasm hit him. Ashton let him sink down against his chest, petting his hair while he’s breathing evened out. He ignored the sensitivity of his own dick, rubbing a comforting hand up and down Calum’s back until his breathing returned to normal.  
       “Thanks,” Calum mumbled against his neck, lifting himself up just enough to allow Ashton’s dick to slip out. He gave a grunt as he rolled back onto the bed.   
   “Any time,” Ashton replied with a fond smile directed at the exhausted boy next to him. “That was pretty impressive, lil mama.”   
       “That’s nothing,” Calum yawned, “last Tuesday I got myself off like, three times in an hour.”   
            Ashton’s hand went still, jaw dropped as he processed what Calum had said. Before he could reply, Calum’s soft snores filled the room. Ashton got up to blow out the candles and shut off the sultry music that had filled the room. When he climbed back in bed he rolled them over so that Calum was tucked into his side before staring up at the ceiling wondering what exactly he’d gotten himself into. 

 


End file.
